The dangers of reading Cosmo
by Carmelcate
Summary: Established House/Chase. The team find out about Chase's brief stint as a male model in college. House is amused, Chase is mortified.


**Warnings**: Nothing heavy, but it's House/Chase, meaning a boy on boy relationship – so if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, then this isn't the story for you. Also, major out of character-ness on all character's parts.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, or the series. This was written because I can't seem to get to sleep tonight and I find the thought of House/Chase very cute, not because I'm making any kind of profit from this.

* * *

Cameron opened up the magazine wearily. She was running on too little sleep to be here, really, but she hadn't missed a day yet, and she didn't plan on starting today. Sitting in the doctor's lounge, girly Cosmo magazine open in her lap, a piece of toast in her hand, she sighed.

No one had to know that she didn't spend all her time reading medical journals. This was important; her preparation for the day.

She flicked through the pages, over the adverts, scrutinising each product idly. She had a full twenty minutes before House would hobble in and start her working day yet, and she planned to spend those twenty minutes peacefully.

This peaceful idea was smashed to the floor as the door swung open, and Foreman walked in loudly, "Hey, Cameron." He said politely, making a beeline for the coffee. "Is that a magazine?"

"I'm allowed to be girly sometimes," She mumbled, still too tired to be cordial. Today was going to be a long day.

"Alright, just making a healthy observation," Foreman grinned at her, oblivious to her bad mood. He sat down beside her, and she scowled.

She looked back down to her Cosmo and froze. "Oh my god..."

"What?" Foreman glanced over at her.

"Look!" She squeaked, all feelings of tiredness and moodiness gone suddenly as she picked up the magazine and inspected the advert again, making sure. She pushed it over to Foreman, who starred open mouthed at the photo.

"That's not, I mean, it can't be..." Foreman started to say, but then cut himself off. There was no doubt about it.

"It is! It is!" Cameron starred.

* * *

House opened his eyes, rolling over expecting to meet his sexy Australian beside him, but found just an empty patch of bed. He sighed dramatically, before sitting up, and glancing at the clock.

The smell of toast, and the sound of crackling fried eggs bombarded his senses, making his stomach rumble loudly.

Another reason he liked Chase so much; it meant he didn't have to skip breakfast when he couldn't be bothered. Chase always made sure he didn't skip a meal. He got up slowly, feeling the familiar dull ache in his leg. He limped into the kitchen, to see Chase, fully dressed in a dreadful shirt paired with an even more dreadful tie. But somehow, he still managed to look amazing. "If anyone else wore that shirt with that tie, I'd wonder how they escaped from the psych ward," House voiced his thoughts.

"Sit down, they'll be done in a minute," Chase mumbled absentmindedly, still sleepy, as he added another rasher of bacon into the pan.

"Well, good morning to you too," House grinned, sitting down at the small table.

Chase smiled at him. "Sorry. Good morning."

House's leg felt a little bit better.

* * *

House limped into the diagnostics conference room slowly. It would only be Foreman and Cameron there now; Chase said he would catch him up in a minute. It was much less interesting without Chase there, so there was no real incentive to hurry. Oh yeah, except for the whole saving people's lives thing. That was kind of important. Although, things had been fairly slow around here lately – either Cuddy was employing people with more than three brain cells, or the patients were just coming in with easier ailments to diagnose.

"Good morning, my little ducklings," House said sardonically as he entered through the glass door, glancing over at Cameron and Foreman, who were both looking intently at a magazine out on the table. "Cosmo? Foreman, I expected this from you, but Cameron – Cosmo, really?"

Cameron didn't even so much as blink at him. Weird. She normally couldn't bug him enough when ever he entered a room – not that he was complaining. This was a nice progression.

He saw Cameron and Foreman exchange glances, and he could tell they were wondering what to do.

"Where's Chase?" Cameron finally asked, looking over at House, smirking slightly.

"He should be here in a minute," He looked at his watch. They didn't technically start for another ten minutes. "Hair emergency, or something along those lines."

Foreman suddenly snickered.

This was new. Well, he knew he was hilarious, but Foreman usually didn't share that view. House was interested. "What?" He didn't like being out of the loop.

Just at that minute, Chase strolled in, pen already dangling out of his delectable mouth, and ready to start work. He gave a small smile at House before sitting down at the table, beside Cameron.

House watched Cameron glance at Chase, then turn quickly away, blushing slightly. What the hell was going on? He could only muster mild indifference to most of the matters of Cameron and Foreman, but if it involved Chase, well that was different.

"Hey," He said, then glanced at the papers in front of them and froze, on seeing the magazine. "Where did you get that?" He asked, flushing an impressive shade of pink.

House was confused, and was about to make a Cosmo related Chase joke, but instead he peered over Cameron's shoulder to actually look at the page they had open on the table.

Wow.

It was Chase.

Chase, _naked_. In a magazine. Well –you couldn't see anything really dirty, but he was still naked. It was a promotion picture for environmental thing, a photo of two gorgeous models (one of which appearing to be his wombat), without a stitch of clothing on their bodies. It was done quite tastefully – Chase was lying on the ground, on his back, an arm behind his head, which was tilted to look at his co-star. His toned chest and stomach on full display. He had one knee up, which, thanks to the way the photo had been taken, concealed his dignity, but left not much to the imagination. The other model was female, and was just as gorgeous as Chase – she was lying on her front, looking at Chase, so it felt like the couple were completely unaware of the photographer there.

But House wasn't interested in the chick, or the photographer, no – he was too busy staring at his naked boyfriend, sprawled out across a double spread of Cameron's magazine.

"I bought it this morning at the news stand..." Cameron sounded like she was trying not to laugh, but House didn't bother to look, still too focused on the fact that the man he saw like this every night was now in a magazine, to be viewed by millions.

Chase buried his face in his hands, "I can't believe this..."

"Explain," House grinned, "I'd like to know why I'm cohabiting with a nude male model," He grabbed the magazine off the table and held it in front of him, smirking.

Chase looked up, glaring at House.

"Who's the chick?" Foreman asked appreciatively.

"An ex-girlfriend," Chase sighed, running a hand through his gorgeous golden hair.

House suddenly become much more interested in the girl posing on the page.

"Really?" Foreman asked, snatching the magazine back from House, and examining the girl.

"Yeah, she's a model, and she asked me to go to a photo shoot with her – this was ages ago - but the male model didn't show up and she started crying about how she wouldn't get paid, so I offered to do it, and it turned out to be a bloody nude advert. And now it's being run again. It was the most embarrassing few months of my life back home, and now it's here. Great." Chase groaned into the table, where his head had fallen sometime in the retelling.

House chuckled. "Yes. _Great._"

"Can we just put it away now?" Chase tried to make a grab at the magazine, but Cameron got there first, clutching it to her chest.

"No way, I paid for this, I haven't even read the articles yet," She whined.

"Actually," House hopped forward, "As your boss, I'm now confiscating this." He plucked the magazine from Cameron's now limp grip, flicking it open to the right page, and looking at it again. "Hmm, what to do with this?" He glanced playfully at Chase, "I think I might frame it. It would look great on my desk, or the coffee table."

"If that thing enters the apartment, I'm burning it."

"You're burning the apartment? Can I at least get my things first?"

"Idiot," Chase shook his head, "The company must be expanding to America. Did you say it was at the news stand?" Chase asked dejectedly, cheeks still a light shade of pink.

"Yup."

Chase let out another defeated moan.

"I know what you're thinking," House said sarcastically, "And no, I'm not going to let you spend all your money on buying out their stock. That's called being irresponsible."

"Can we just get to work please?" Chase pleaded. "Don't we have patients to treat?"

"Oh yes, lets focus on that, and not the fact that you're going to be used as half the nurses' masturbation material from now on," House beamed.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Hope you liked it, would be ace if you could leave a review on the way out, and tell me what you think about it.

Sorry again for the onslaught of mindless out of character-ness.

Peace out.


End file.
